harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
King
A king or monarch is the person who heads a monarchy. This is a form of government in which a state or polity is ruled or controlled by an individual who typically inherits the throne by birth and occasionally rules for life or until abdication. Monarchs may be autocrats (absolute monarchy) or ceremonial heads of state who exercise little or no power or only reserve power, with actual authority vested in a parliament or other body (constitutional monarchy). King is also the title given to the ruler of a goblin society. Unlike human kings, however, the title of king is earned by the goblin who is the greatest silversmith. As such, a goblin king works no less than his subjects, only more skillfully. Known kings include Ragunk the First, who ruled during Godric Gryffindor's lifetime.Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling - The Sword of Gryffindor King can also be used as sarcasm if the one titled this did something good for an enemy, or can also be used as a surname. It can also be used as a location name or a piece of something. Songs Weasley is Our King Used by Slytherin students, originally Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, against Quidditch team Keeper Ronald Weasley to make him play bad and let them win. Modified and used by Gryffindor students towards Quidditch team Keeper Ronald Weasley because he helped them to win. Original version :Weasley cannot save a thing, :He cannot block a single ring, :That's why Slytherins all sing: :Weasley is our King. :Weasley was born in a bin :He always lets the Quaffle in :That's why Slytherins all sing: :Weasley is our King. :Weasley is our King, :Weasley is our King, :Weasley will make sure we win :Weasley is our King. Modified version :Weasley is our King, :Weasley is our King, :He didn't let the Quaffle in :Weasley is our King. :Weasley can save anything, :He never leaves a single ring, :That's why Gryffindors all sing: :Weasley is our King. Games *Wizard's Chess *Human Chess Game Locations *King's Cross Station Title *King - Husband of evil Hag Malodora Grymm. *King - Father of the a girl which was given Draught of Living Death by local Hag Leticia Somnolens because she was jealous. *King - Man who decided that he alone should be the owner of Magical abilities. *Arthur - Ruled what is today Britain. *William III *Henry VI *Henry VII *Henry VIII Surname *R. King - Member of Gryffindor Quidditch team *Jo King - Captain of Slytherin Quidditch team Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Royalty